


France's Queen: Two Fragments

by Alixtii



Category: King Lear - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii





	France's Queen: Two Fragments

_**Fra.**_  And our flesh be one, so be our will.

Your Queen's command obey as ours, General.

In England, France be she, till battle's won,

or Death's quick scythe our union sunders.

* * *

 _ **Kent.**_ And France?

 _ **Cor.** _ My will be his, an so he said well clear.

Yet can a will be turned such on hisself?

Or must, in turning, twine and, least o' th' pair

Be turned upon in turn, the greater's catch.

 _ **Kent.** _ Nay, all the kings in all the Orient could not

Reduce your state, nor make you less a Queen.

 _ **Cor.** _ I fear not the Orient's far-flung dangers:

The end I fear lies closer to my bed.


End file.
